An Ordinary Marriage
by PaperPrince
Summary: Called to the General's office like a naughty cadet, Colonel Hux fears that his deepest secret has been revealed. Instead he meets Kylo a knight of Ren, apprentice to Snoke and also apparently his husband. AKA Kylux au where Hux and Kylo are married before the events of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
1. The Meeting

At twenty seven Colonel Hux is no fool, although most Colonels are. He doesn't need the force to know exactly what is happening when his superior officer pulls him to the side mid shift and tells him to go see the General regarding an urgent matter. The frown on his face is telling enough.

Given the relative calm the First Order has been experiencing of late, it is a strange request. Their warship is currently circling one of their trade planets for maintenance and restocking. Several officers have even been permitted a few days shore leave. The sudden request is stranger still considering that Hux is an engineer tasked with designing new weapons for the Order. He is admittedly multitalented and occasionally asked to use his steady hands and sharp mind to help shape the Order. But still he does not deal with the General often, generally consigned to a small workroom and largely forgotten about for weeks at a time.

He keeps his head high and resists the urge to find the nearest escape pod, instead walking loyally towards his inevitable doom. Most men summoned suddenly to their boss's office would wonder what sort of mistake or trouble they have caused. Hux does not need to wonder. Obviously they have discovered his part in the murder of his father. It's the only logical conclusion, the only blot on his squeaky clean record and he can only assume that Phasma has let something slip.

Hux approaches the General's office bravely, his face neutral, ready to deny whatever accusations are thrown his way. He hopes for the best. It's not like General Corlan had been a fan of his father. Whatever her beliefs on training the new recruits for the Order, she had been weary of his father's lecherous hands.

Hux pauses in the doorway, his eyes immediately drawn to the large dark figure standing in General Corlan's office. He stares at the masked figure and thinks _Vader_, which is absurd since everyone knows Vader died with the Empire. The masked stranger turns to look at him and Hux sees this thing is merely copying Vader's style, with a cowl instead of a cape and a hundred other little differences. Hux's spine tingles as he senses the other's intense stare.

_Is this my executioner?_ He wonders silently.

At her desk General Corlan sits impatiently. "Do come in Colonel." She says waving a hand at him, encouraging him to come inside and move closer to the mysterious black clad soldier. "The Supreme Leader himself has assured me he won't bite." She says mistaking his hesitance at the door for fear rather than curiosity.

Hux finds his tongue. "Of course. Apologies General, I did not mean to interrupt your meeting." He says wanting to stare more at the tall dark and silent stranger.

"You are not interrupting." She tells him. "I want you to meet one of Snoke's pupils. His name is Kylo, Knight of Ren. He arrived this afternoon with the rest of the new supplies." She says referring to the man in black. Meaning that Snoke had not told her about his arrival beforehand and just dumped this knight on them without considering it was another mouth to feed and house.

Perhaps this meeting is not about his father at all. If it was he would surely be dead already.

Hux nods and goes to shake Kylo's hand in greeting. Kylo's grip is solid and strong and Hux finds himself staring at his large gloved hands. Five fingers encased in black leather. Hux determines that Kylo is probably human and relaxes. A knight of Snoke's on this ship would be interesting. Hux had heard they possessed the force, some kind of magic Vader had possessed. He can only wonder what General Corlan wants him here for.

General Corlan continues. "You are well aware of our ship's protocols Colonel. Unfortunately as it stands Kylo does not technically have clearance to be on this ship." Clearly something Snoke must have overlooked when sending Kylo to them.

Kylo shifts beside him and Hux can feel his unease. Hux noticed the weapon clipped to Kylo's belt. A lightsabre. _Hells _he thinks worried for his life again.

General Corlan clears her throat. "It is merely an administrative error," She clarifies attempting to calm Kylo. "Nothing for you to worry about." She adds staring at him, almost challenging him to get out his lightsabre. General Corlan steeples her fingers and lays out her plans to the both of them. "The simplest way to fix this oversight and put Kylo on the system is to espouse him to an officer currently within the First Order, one of appropriate rank." She says in a tone that suggests that either Snoke has already approved this or doesn't care.

Kylo tilts his head confused. "Espouse?" He asks as if he isn't familiar with basic. Which for all Hux knows he might not be. Some of the best warriors are found on the most primal planets.

"Marriage." Hux explains, realising suddenly why he has been called here. He is the obvious and best candidate on the ship.

General Corlan nods. "I have taken the trouble of filling out the paperwork while we waited for you Colonel, all that is required is both your signatures and a thumb print." She says holding out a datapad.

Hux's head spins. Married to a stranger? To another man? And yet it was an order. Hux had always expected that one day he would be married, arranged marriages and political ones being common place among the ambitious. But he hadn't expected one so suddenly.

Kylo despite his earlier outburst seemed strangely calm about the situation, but then he was marrying into the First Order. Something Hux assumed must be an honour even for one already favoured by Snoke. With his mask on Kylo was difficult to read but Hux didn't think the other objected.

"That was efficient of you." Hux says taking the datapad from her. They each sign on the dotted line and hand the electronic form back without much ceremony.

"The system has been updated. Congratulations on your nuptials." General Corlan says handing Kylo his access cylinders. Kylo takes them in his gloved hands and holds them delicately like grenades.

"What now?" Asks Kylo, his voicebox cracks and hisses as he speaks and Hux wonders if it is faulty. He wonders also what his new husband looks like beneath the mask and black fabric.

"You are free to spend the rest of the cycle settling in. Colonel Hux will show you to your shared quarters." Says General Corlan looking ready to remove both of them from her office and get on with some real work.

Hux pales slightly. "Shared quarters?" He says wishing that had been mentioned just a few minutes before. Private quarters was one of the main perks his position within the order afforded him. He was loath to go back to sharing especially with a man that was large and foreign.

General Corlan nods. "Your quarters were designed to accommodate a spouse as well. Colonel Hux I believe you were recently provided with a larger than standard regulation bed due to back problems. I trust you will have no problems regarding the sleeping arrangements." She says stopping any argument he might have. She taps at her datapad. "I have just informed your superior that you will not be returning to finish your shift. Take the remainder of the cycle off as well Colonel. I expect you have much to learn about your husband."

Hux nods and turns to leave with his new husband, unsure exactly what to do with him except maybe take him to the mess for dinner.

They're almost at the door when General Corlan calls out to them again.

"One moment Colonel, Ren." She says holding up a holo-recorder in her hands. "You forgot to kiss the bride."

Hux sighs aware that it is usual for wedding holos to be taken and used for propaganda. He turns around grabs the cowl and presses a kiss to the front of Kylo's mask.

Only Kylo moves his head as he does so, his helmet bashing into Hux's face accidentally.

Hux swears and clasps a hand to his mouth. "Stars! My tooth!"


	2. Wedding Feast

Hux's lip still stings after a quick trip to medical but then he was given little more than a small piece of bacta tape for his lip.

He holds the food tray against his chest protectively and stares at the different options available in the canteen. Kylo stands behind him, his breath hissing loudly against his neck.

Kylo refuses to eat in the officer's mess, due to his mask which apparently cannot be removed in public. Hux rolls his eyes at this and grabs them some sandwiches to take back to their quarters. His face still aches from earlier but a cup of tea and his slippers should make the day better. Lord knows he'll need his strength to cope with his new husband.

Kylo walks by his side back to their quarters seemingly very interested in the ship and the daily goings on. In the short time they have spent together Kylo has spoken very little, especially when others were around. Hux is not certain but suspects his husband is unused to being on a large star ship or even being around so many people. _Probably a farm boy. _He scoffs in his mind.

Hux shows Kylo how to open the door with the access cylinders and remembers too late that he had had forgotten to tidy his quarters that morning. In his defence he had not expected company. His face turns red and he wonders if Kylo is as violent as Vader or his father were. Hux scurries to tidy up expecting to find out shortly.

Kylo turns around the plain standard room his face unreadable due to his mask. "It's small but nice." He says at last, moving a book to sit down upon Hux's blue sofa one of the few luxuries Hux had deemed necessary.

Either his new husband is being kind, or he is a slob with low standards, ever the realist Hux suspects the latter. "Would you like tea?" Hux asks from the kitchenette he has all but fled to.

Alone together in their small quarters Kylo seems even larger and more threatening reminding Hux of his initial fears. In his heavy dark armour he does not look correct in the small cosy nest of quarters that Hux has made for himself. It is all too strange to be some elaborate trick.

His husband shakes his helmeted head. "Wait. You should sit and let me do that." Kylo says probably feeling guilty about before. Hux felt he was good at reading people and he could tell Kylo felt bad about the accidental head-butt and cutting his lip. Moving closer Kylo opens various cupboards and looks in them curious like a cat. _It was kind of cute. _Hux thinks, his heartbeat settling as the calculated likelihood of Kylo attacking him steadily decreased.

Hux lets Kylo make tea and sets out the sandwiches neatly on the table instead.

"Not much of a wedding feast." Kylo comments as he brings the teapot over. He must have seen the look on Hux's face, because he adds quickly. "It is not your fault, there was no time to prepare. My parents wedding feast lasted three days and had over a hundred guests. My mother had multiple dresses for each new course and kept an extra slice of the wedding cake just for me because she knew I adored sweet things ..." Kylo trailed off suddenly and shook his head. "Never mind."

"No. It was interesting. I'd like to hear more." Hux says and meaning it. It sounded like maybe Kylo's family were rich and well Hux had often wondered what that was like.

Kylo shakes his head. "Discussing my past life is forbidden by Snoke."

"Oh."Hux holds onto his grandmother's teapot. Had there been a rift in the family? He wondered. "Well we are married now. You don't need to hide things from me." He says choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure Snoke will understand that."

Kylo Hums. "Perhaps." He says adding sugar to his tea. He seems to brood upon something as the tea blooms. "Perhaps you would hate me if you knew my past." He says suddenly and dramatically.

Hux takes a steps backwards at his words, partly wanting to see how Kylo would react to that. Just because Kylo hasn't snapped at him yet doesn't mean he won't. His calculations are only accurate if he has all the required data. And currently his husband is a mystery. Hux is an officer but that doesn't mean he hasn't had his own taste of blood. He can live with a warrior for a husband but not a man who is unnecessarily violent.

"I didn't mean it like that. It would be easier if you are not afraid of me." Kylo puts his lightsabre on the table and then walks over to Hux. Kylo kneels down in front of him.

Hux blinks confused. "What are you doing?" He asks as Kylo takes his gloved hand in his.

Kylo takes a strip of black cloth from his strange outfit and wraps it around their joined hands. "I am making you a promise. I am your husband and I will never harm you. Everything else we can figure out later."

Hux nods. "I assume I am meant to promise the same? Very well. I promise. But if you break your vow know I will break mine also. I will not suffer like my mother did, a mere plaything of a cruel man." Hux promises.

Kylo agrees his large hand squeezing Hux's gently. Hux feels his cheek turn pink at the human contact feeling Kylo's warmth through the leather of the gloves. He feels Kylo's pulse too, strong and human. He is reminded that beneath the mask is a man hidden.

Kylo says something in a language Hux does not understand but sounds like a chant or prayer or promise, and then goes to untie the black ribbon.

"Stop." Hux begs looking down at him. "If we're married I feel I should at least know what you look like." He says a little breathless. This is all going so fast. Hux softens his face and rubs his fingers over the sides of the Kylo's helmet. He really is curious to see what sort of face is hidden beneath.

Kylo hesitates trembling beneath his hands. "…You will think me not worthy." He says.

Hux holds his head still and kisses him on the forehead. "My tea is getting cold. You can wear your mask as long as you want, but you're not going to sleep in that are you? You need to eat. I assume you do eat normally however Vader like you are under that mask." Hux says glancing over at their dinner, he has only nibbled on ration bars today and his stomach is already rumbling. "Scars won't make me dislike you." He says solemnly, meaning it like he had his earlier vow. "But your tendency for being dramatic might. I want to see your face and I want dinner before the soup gets cold. So does that come off or not?" He asks his fingers sliding to the bottom of the mask looking for a catch of some sort.

At his words Kylo makes a strange noise. Hux panics and let's go of the mask suddenly, worried that Kylo actually needs to wear it constantly and Hux has maybe hurt him somehow. It would not be good if he killed his husband on their wedding night. Even if accidental.

He stares at Kylo unsure if he should call the medics. Then realises Kylo is not chocking but laughing.

Hux pouts. "What's funny?" He asks folding his arms.

"You." Kylo says. "You are very sweet. It's unexpected. I was told the Order was cold and ruthless. But here you are worrying about me after only a few hours. I didn't expect The First Order to be like this." His hands go to a hidden catch on his head and there is a click and the mask is coming off.

The first thing Hux sees is a wave of long dark brown hair which seems to fluff up immediately. Kylo brings his hands up to his face and smooths it down. It is then that Hux gets a good look at his groom.

_Stars, he is handsome,_ thought Hux staring at his husband, his mouth open in surprise.

Kylo is nothing at all like the brutish monster Hux had feared upon first sight. He is nothing like Vader was, not old or battle scarred. Staring at him, Hux can see that the mask is there merely to hide his looks and protect that gorgeous boyish face.

Kylo smiles shyly at Hux, and Hux who has never been the romantic sort finds his knees go weak. He kneels down opposite Kylo and puts a hand on his knee squeezing it gently. Hux's puts a hand on Kylo's cheek and leans forward to kiss him, stopping just before their lips touch.

"Don't you dare move. I do not need to loose anymore blood." He whispers warning Kylo, before closing the gap between them.


	3. The Wedding Night

Today had been a test for Kylo. His master had ordered him to show himself worthy and use his skills and nothing else to find his way onto this warship. The travel had taken almost a week jumping from ship to ship and following little more than rumours and old Intel about the secretive First Order. He presumed Snoke wanted to test his devotion, to see if he really had extinguished all the light from within himself.

His past self would have been afraid to be on this ship, a fearful boy worried that he would be killed for his parentage, the long bitter history that must surely make him an enemy in their eyes. His past self was gone however, and with his mask and new name, Snoke had promised the First Order would accept him and the other knights. They would get to know him and learn to trust him as Snoke did.

He had been hesitant at first, despite Snoke's teachings to join the First Order and work alongside them. But then Snoke had opened his eyes and shown him the good that the First Order brought, how they helped so many planets forgotten and ignored by the Republic.

Getting on to the First Order ship this morning had been the real test because of the high levels of security. Especially as his master had ordered him not to kill anyone belonging to the Order. He had evaded several Stormtroopers and destroyed an over eager cleaning droid. He had presented himself to the General, who was not hostile but also not welcoming, her mind concerned with paperwork and regulations and had little clue as to what to do with Kylo. He was sure that was just another part of the test, and that perhaps Snoke was testing her as well.

Kylo has not heard from his master since arriving, cannot feel his presence which must be too far away. But he is not worried, he knows he must have done well with this task. Must have, because he has been rewarded with a sweet little husband. An unexpected but not unwelcome reward.

Kylo sits on the sofa in his modest new quarters, his mouth touching Hux's mouth and his hands exploring Hux's plump uniform covered arse.

His husband, Colonel Hux's hair is bright like fire, standing out against the dull monotones of their quarters. His husband is only just shorter than himself and thin like a bird. His husband seems a little older than Kylo but not grossly so. His skin is pale like most space-babes and his kiss soft and hesitant but he slowly warms to Kylo's touches making strange little noises.

Before today Kylo had never really thought of marriage. At only twenty three he had not been overly worried about his lack of romantic experience, as most of his knights were virgins also. He had been an awkward emotional mess of a teenager, who had struggled to make friends let alone get a lover. It had been difficult making connections while being a well-known mind reader and also the son of infamous parents so he had channelled his frustrations into learning the force. The last few years had been a whirlwind, leaving his past behind, and learning how to embrace the dark side.

Years ago Ben's mother had told him the First Order were brainwashed to the point of being heartless droids, but she was wrong. Hux was not like that at all.

It was rather a heady thing to meet such a gorgeous officer like Hux and be told he was yours. Kylo had expected it to be weird, and while it was a little at first, Hux's mind was open to him unguarded, welcoming. He would have to show his new love how to guard himself, especially if he was to meet Snoke or other force users. He could tell Hux found him attractive given how quickly he had pounced on him since removing the mask, but even before that he had been respectful and thoughtful and sweet. An ideal husband really.

Despite a rather messy first kiss, he and his husband seem to be getting along rather well, he thinks his nose against Hux's neck as he kisses that milky skin. Kylo feels himself growing hard from their activities and decides his Colonel is far too overdressed. He slowly starts removing the black gloves from his husband's hands, revealing more of that pretty pale skin.

"Maybe you should show me the bedroom." Kylo says kissing those thin delicate wrists.

Hux's cheeks are flushed and his breathing heavy. He nods and Kylo picks him up in his arms. As he carries him towards the bedroom he marvels at how light Hux feels. Hux makes a delightful happy little noise as Kylo holds him close to his chest. Reading his beloved's mind Kylo can see Hux is impressed that Kylo can carry him.

The bedroom is almost as plainly decorated as the rest of Hux's quarters, but the bed looks inviting enough with lots of blankets and pillows. Hux orders the light onto a dimmed romantic setting as Kylo gently lowers him onto the bed. Hux lies back against the pillows looking delicious even fully dressed.

Hux raises one long leg in Kylo's general direction. "Will you help me remove my boots?" He asks sweetly, propping himself up slightly on the bed. Kylo nearly comes right then and there, overwhelmed by how sexy his husband is.

Kylo nods moving closer to Hux, taking his leg in his hands. He then spends the next few minutes struggling with removing the boot before Hux takes pity and shows him how to remove it. The next one comes off quickly and Kylo chucks it in the corner.

Hux frowns at this even as he begins to undo his collar. "Don't you dare damage them! I only have the one pair." He warns talking about his boots. Kylo obeys picking them up and putting them away neatly. He doesn't want to spend tonight and every night on the sofa instead of in this bed with Hux.

Kylo removes his dark outerwear and his own boots quickly before removing the rest. He's not entirely sure what to do once they have both removed their clothes but expects that Hux will probably try and take charge again so he isn't that worried about his lack of basic sex education. Hux will surely educate him he thinks climbing onto the bed to help Hux remove his jacket and undershirt.

Without his clothes Hux seems so thin and delicate, his nipples like two pink rosebuds. Kylo pinches them teasing Hux just a little before moving his hands down to the elegant black corset encircling Hux's small waist. Kylo hums.

"What is this?" He asks curious and aroused as he stares at the intricate stitching and the way Hux is laced up tightly.

Hux's cheeks turn a deep red and he puts his hands over Kylo's. "This is a back brace you deviant. It's for medical purposes." He says shutting Kylo up with a kiss.

"It's really hot." Kylo says truthfully pinning Hux to the bed with his strong arms. Kylo kisses Hux all over his chest enjoying the sensations and feelings Hux naturally projects.

Hux lets out a little moan as his erection rubs against Kylo's much larger cock. "Please." He begs needy and a little breathless. Realising his mistake Kylo gets off Hux and lets him crawl on top of him instead so Hux is sitting on top and can breathe properly. The new position means Hux's legs are spread wide, showing off his chubby little cock, which seems to be drooling in excitement.

Kylo puts his hand around Hux's cock enveloping it completely. Above him Hux mews and cranes his head back. A few strokes and Hux is ejaculating into his hand. Kylo licks at the pearly white cum before trying to take Hux's softening cock experimentally into his mouth. Hux stops him swearing breathlessly. "Stars Kylo! Give me some time to recover first." He says pressing a kiss to Kylo's cheek avoiding his now filthy mouth. "Besides wouldn't you rather I help you take care of that?" He asks eyeing Kylo's erection.

"Yes please." Kylo nods expecting Hux to use his hands on him. Instead Hux turns around briefly giving Kylo a face full of his perfect peach shaped arse before he settles down on top of Kylo's lap again this time his back against Kylo's chest, trapping Kylo's hard cock between his thighs.

The soft skin of Hux's thighs felt unbelievable as Hux squeezed and rubbed his thighs against his cock. Without warning Hux began bouncing up and down on his lap. Kylo couldn't help but wrap his arms around Hux's middle and hold him close, pressing against Hux's back. He wasn't quite sure what Hux is doing but it feels wonderful.

In very little time Hux has turned Kylo into a shaking needy mess. Losing control Kylo thrust his hips wildly and put his hands on Hux's back brace grunting as he came, his cum hitting Hux's pretty lips and cheek.

Using the force Kylo picks up the tissue box by Hux's bed and brings it over to Hux. He expected Hux to take one and clean himself up but instead he just stared at the floating box, cum dripping down his cheek. Hux's hand suddenly gripped Kylo's.

"Do you see that too?" He whispered seemingly in awe.

"Yes I do." Kylo said removing a tissue from the box and floating it towards Hux's messy face. "I have better tricks you know." He added.

"What?!" Squeaked Hux confused by Kylo's powers. It seemed Kylo had some explaining to do.


	4. Married Life

It doesn't take too long for the shine of married life to wear thin and dull for Kylo like a cheap toy that isn't so amazing one the power pack has died. Kylo had first thought his husband a beautiful hidden pearl but quickly learns that Hux is an irritating piece of grit who calls his amazing powers, simple magic tricks. The more he had gotten to know Hux the less he believes in love at first sight.

Overall Hux was not the type of man he had secretly dreamed of when he was younger. He may be dashingly handsome but not daring. Who would want a sort of sexy nerd, who eats healthily and wears eyeglasses in the evenings when his eyes get tired? Worse still Hux spent a lot of time working with numbers which was dull and not exciting or dangerous like he had imagined his First Order Colonel to be upon first meeting. If the sex wasn't so good Kylo would probably get rid of him somehow.

Hux likes order and neatness and regular routines and goes to bed annoyingly early when Kylo wants to stay up and talk. Hux berates Kylo constantly, correcting every tiny small mistake as if Kylo will be punished harshly by some higher being for them. Hux has high standards and few interests, and talks constantly of the First Order. Hux has an annoying tendency to tell him about his day, even the parts Kylo has witnessed himself.

Kylo stands in the kitchenette chopping a handful of fruits and adds them to the blender, aware Hux likes drinking fruit smoothies in the morning. Hux is into being "healthy" so Kylo does his best to cook the things Hux likes even if it is strange bland food. The daily cleaning is done by droids, thank stars, as Kylo would never have any free time otherwise, trying to maintain Hux's ludicrously high standards.

Kylo has never felt so much peace and quiet and finds himself yearning for disorder and chaos, stifled under the strict confines of the First Order. Perhaps if his upbringing had been different…

Kylo bites into a berry. Maybe he is being too harsh on his husband. Maybe it is the stress of adapting to the ship and his new life as a sort of house-husband that has him snappy and irritable. Deep down Kylo secretly resents how long and hard Hux works when he himself is still cast adrift, barely hearing a word from his Master Snoke in the five months he has been on the ship. Kylo has spent that time training and meditating and learning about the First Order but it is not enough to feel useful.

The General has made him take the mandatory courses civilian wives take to better serve their husbands and ensure they follow regulations. In the evenings Hux helps him wrap his head around the regulations he doesn't understand, often entertaining him with the stories behind the more ridiculous rules.

One thing Kylo learns is that their marriage would have not been permitted within the Empire but that the First Order had been convinced to change regulations or else risk losing a large number of their younger officers. Kylo had never spent much time considering what was and was not permitted, socially or legally on any planet he had visited, only really considering what he was able to do with the force and want he wanted to accomplish. The thought of anyone hurting or punishing his husband was upsetting, no matter how annoying Hux was. At the start of their marriage Hux had been bullied a little by some of his peers but Kylo had put a stop to that quickly, scarring them with his lightsabre. No one threatened his husband anymore.

Kylo finishes the smoothie for Hux and fixes his own plate of flatcakes with syrup. He thinks of Hux, his face pink cheeked and arse bare lying on their bed last night, dressed only in a nightshirt seemingly reading his datapad, but ready and eager to be fucked and wonders how Hux can be so sweet and soft in their bedroom and yet so cold with him on the bridge or when they meet in a corridor, barely a nod of his head in greeting as he passes.

Hux is in the sonic shower, having gotten up about an hour ago, to do his daily exercise. Kylo had almost laughed the first time he had seen his husband's yellow and pink ensemble but quickly learnt the colourful exercise clothes one of the few permitted forms of expression within the First Orders strict dress code. To put it simply it was trendy. Hux of course seemed unaware that trendy and tasteful were not the same thing. Kylo was thankful Hux exercised in the privacy of their quarters, for his arse was sinful in that outfit. The thin material clinging to every curve of Hux's arse. Kylo had interrupted Hux's exercise several times, rutting against Hux, His hands on that tiny waist, grinding his cock in between Hux's arse cheeks and ultimately soiling Hux's sportswear.

Kylo stabs a flatcake with his fork and listens for Hux with the force. It sounds like his husband is finished pampering himself in the refresher. Kylo grabs the cup of smoothie and decides to try his luck today with the redhead. Maybe he'll get a kiss for his hard work.


	5. Tea

Kylo is in many way a spoilt manchild, something Hux attributed to his youth and ridiculously handsome face. Hux wanted to blame Kylo's parents, firstly for his ludicrous name but also for not teaching him about sharing, however given his husbands force powers Hux suspected that they had simply been too scared to tell him no. Hux has seen his husband destroy training droids using only his mind. Even without his powers Kylo is a beast of a man, strong and powerful and currently squandered trapped in a training room instead of leading on the battle field.

Hux is thankful that Supreme Leader Snoke has won such a valuable man over to their side. Hux is even more thankful that the Supreme Leader deigned it fit to make Kylo his husband. Hux doubts he would have been able to choose a better ally for himself. He thinks of Kylo's promise to him and smiles, causing Phasma to stare at him over her steaming cup of tea.

Phasma was in the Stormtrooper program, and his co-conspirator in the murder of his father. She was something like a friend, he supposed. She had grown tired of waiting for an invitation and invited herself over to tea, curious to see for herself what newlywed life was like.

"You are always smiling now." She noted as she cut her cake with a sharp knife she'd brought with her. "I suppose you enjoy being married to a Vader replica. I heard that they had that droid made specifically for you Hux." She added, her words light and teasing.

Hux had heard worse and Kylo had dealt with them. But he didn't mind her teasing. Not when they shared a secret. Besides only he knew he was married to such a magnificent brute. No one else has seen Kylos face in all the months he has been on the ship, one of his husbands many little vanities. Hux laughs and eats a forkful of his cake enjoying the light pear taste.

Phasma hums as she tries the cake. "This isn't from the canteen. Is it imported?" She asks curious as Hux is not one to waste the credits.

Hux shakes his head. "Kylo made it. He's an excellent cook." He tells her, proud of how much Kylo had learnt in such a short amount of time. He thinks of Kylo standing in the kitchenette dressed only in his apron, a delectable treat just for Hux.

"I didn't know that. It seems he's a man of many talents." She says sounding impressed which is rare for her. "I've trained with him a little." She adds unaware that Hux had recommended Kylo do so. "I'm surprised you're not always covered in bruises. He's ruthless in battle. You're not even limping. Or do you have separate sleeping quarters?" She asks, her curiosity pushing the limits as usual. She glances over at the closed door of Hux and Kylo's quarters.

Hux blushes like the virgin he used to be. "I don't think that is any of your business." He says straightening his already neat uniform.

Phasma spits out her tea and hits him on the arm. "Stars, you've shagged him!" She blurts reading it in his face somehow. "Oh wow. Good for you. Is he big down there too?"

"Phasma" Hux warns sounding like an offended grandmother. He pours her another cup of tea and shakes his head. "I don't know what I can tell you about him. Most of his data is classified."

Phasma hums thoughtfully and adds sugar to her new cup. "Is he older? Is he nice to you?"

Hux bites his lips and considers what he wants to share with her. His fingers curl into his fists, to be in love with your own spouse was terribly unfashionable, recalling advice given by his stepmother. "He's slightly younger than me, but very serious and pensive, I often find him mediating or reading." Hux says thinking of the delicate calligraphy Kylo practises and the way he looks meditating in his underwear, delicate and calm and sexy. "He has endless energy, spending hours at the gym. But he still finds time for me. He looks after me." Hux says thinking of the notes Kylo leaves him when he works late, notes that Hux has secretly hidden in a box in his wardrobe.

"That's sweet. I'm happy for you." Phasma trying to be sincere. She cuts another slice of cake for herself. "Does Snoke have more of these knights? I could use someone to clean my armour and make me cakes."

"I don't know." Hux admits truthfully. They had talked about lots of things but Kylo was still cagey about his past and about his training with Snoke.

Phasma glances at her watch. "Speaking of your house-husband, where is he? It's getting late. I thought I'd get to see him."

Hux sighs. "He's not on board. He's been called away for training by his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. I've been told its some important secret mission. He'll be away for a month or so."

"Oh. Well that must suck. I suppose you'll have to brew your own caff in the morning" Phasma says sounding sympathetic but making a wanking gesture. It was at times like this that Hux was reminded that the girl was not exactly civilised.

"Shush. I can survive a few weeks without my husband." He told her. "I did just fine before."

Phasma laughs at this. "Sure Red. If you want you can train with me tomorrow. Maybe we can get you some muscles before your husband returns."


	6. Something New

Hux frowned as he and Kylo waited for the medic. He was unsure why a meeting between the three of them was necessary. Hux was in good health so it must be something concerning his husband. He glanced at Kylo and folded his fingers on his lap and did his best to mask his worries.

Kylo had been away on some mission for Snoke for the last two months. In fact recently he'd been going back and forth frequently, with Snoke sending him away for training or missions with very little notice. It was frankly starting to annoy Hux who had become used to Kylo's home cooking and eager kisses but now found their bed cold and empty too often. The more Kylo disappeared the more Hux's insecurities grew.

From what little Hux had seen of Kylo since his most recent return he didn't look hurt, as he sometimes was, but maybe he'd picked up some sort of alien disease or worse something sexually transmitted. If the latter was the case Hux would poison his meals. He felt angry at just the idea of Kylo kissing someone else. Kylo belonged to him, it even said so on Kylo's personal identification tags, Mr Kylo Hux.

The medic finished whatever he was doing and took a seat in front of them. Hux suspected he enjoyed making important officers wait.

"Colonel Hux and Knight Ren, I see from your records that you have been married for just over a standard year." Said medic Vega who was Hux's primary physician.

Hux nodded remembering that Kylo had gotten angry with him for working late on the date of their anniversary. It had been a bitter argument but one they had both learnt from. It seemed people on Kylo's homeworld seemed to care strongly about when things happened and turn them into dates to remember and celebrate. Hux had made careful note on his schedule of dates that Kylo wanted them to celebrate to avoid future fights going forward.

Medic Vega continued to read from the datapad. "From what I can see neither of you are on birth control."

Again Hux nodded, wondering why two human cisgender men in a committed exclusive relationship would need birth control.

"Most married couples would be pregnant by now." Says Medic Vega plainly, avoiding their eyes as he spoke.

Hux stared at him, his jaw on the floor_. Stars, how much medical training has this medic actually had?_ He wondered suddenly very concerned.

Beside him Kylo snorted with laughter, his stupid helmet distorting the noise and amplifying it.

Medic Vega sighed and looks down at his datapad. "Gentlemen, please let me go through this." He said his tone suggesting he was reading from some script. "The First Order understands that this must be difficult for you. Fertility problems are often stigmatised and can cause marital upset. Having looked into your medical records, you both are physically cable of siring children but unable to create one naturally with each other."

**No shit. **Kylo thought his words entering Hux's mind startling him. Hux had told his husband may times not to do that, unless absolutely necessary. It was weird having another voice in your mind.

Unaware of the interruption Medic Vega continued. "The First Order places a lot of importance on the family unit. Children are our future after all. You will be happy to know that you qualify therefore for our family program. We will use state of the art science to create a child that is genetically both of yours." He tapped his datapad. "I have just sent you the details of the program. Assuming you do not object we will have our specialists begin as soon as possible. We will keep you updated on the project but it usually takes around ten standard months to create a child."

"We could have a child?" Kylo asked apparently interested in proceeding. Kylo was often quick to make up his mind, and easily tempted by something new and special. Hux suspected it had something to do with his spoilt upbringing. "Can we choose the gender?" Kylo enquired the idea beginning to take root in his mind.

Hux looked at him surprised. "Does that really matter?" He asked now wishing they'd had a private conversation about children. But he had assumed they would come later, much later.

"I've had visions of a girl strong in the force." Kylo said looking at Hux his masked face serious yet eager.

"I see." Hux replied wondering how often Kylo was having visions and why he had not mentioned them to him before. Girl or boy, it didn't matter to Hux, either would be a benefit to the First Order. "I would prefer to read through the materials first so we can make an informed decision." He put his hand on Kylo's and did his best to let his feelings transfer to Kylo who had shown him how to project.

Across the table from them Medic Vega stared at them both wondering why he always got the weird ones to deal with.

"It seems we have some things to discuss in private. I think another meeting in a week's time would be useful." Kylo told their medic, rising from his seat as he did so. Kylo took Hux's arm in his and guides them out of the office, Hux letting him lead, his head still spinning.

A baby. Hux hadn't spent much time around them, they were small and delicate, but then they grew and learned and wondered. A part of Hux had wanted to become a teacher and mould the next officers for the Order. But ambition and a strong desire to get away from his father had interfered.

There was a part of Hux that often worried Kylo would leave him, based mostly on his own personal insecurities rather than any of Kylo's actions or words. Kylo had started to bring him gifts from the worlds he visited when he had time, something he didn't have to do. Hux was fairly certain Kylo adored him. However a baby would bind them together more firmly than some vows. It would make them a proper family, something he knew Kylo strongly desired.

Hux glanced over at Kylo as they headed back towards their quarters. He could see that Kylo was troubled about something given the way he held his shoulders, but his beloved had seemed keen back in the office. Perhaps with a little reflection, Kylo had decided it best to wait a little. Hux wouldn't blame him if he did, Kylo was younger than him and maybe not ready yet. Or maybe he wanted to wait until Hux's next promotion, when they would get bigger quarters. Whatever his desire Hux would listen carefully, aware Kylo was easily upset if he felt ignored.

As they entered their quarters, Kylo removed his helmet, his outerwear and his gloves and becomes Hux's husband again, instead of a knight. Hux removed his hat but leaves the rest of his clothing untouched, preferring to wait for their chilly quarters to warm up first.

Hux sits down on the sofa and looks up at Kylo. "You want a baby." He says able to read Kylo without magical powers.

"I do." Kylo agrees. "Yet you hesitate at the thought of a child with me."

"There are practicalities to think of first." Hux replies stubbornly. After all a child couldn't just be returned or abandoned.

"Yes." Kylo nods and kneels down besides Hux and rests his head on Hux's knee. Hux's gloved hands brush through Kylo's hair.

"I have kept certain things from you. Omitted parts of my past." Kylo says apparently on the verge of tears. Kylo's tears are one of Hux's few weaknesses not that Hux will admit it, lest he give his husband ideas. "We cannot bring a child into the Order without you knowing the truth about me."

Hux pets his head softly. "I expect any child of yours would be strong in the force. It would make things a little more challenging but more interesting also."

"A child of ours would have Alderaan blood." Kylo says as dramatically as possible.

"A child of ours would have Vader's blood." Hux corrects pulling at Kylo's hair as he lifts his head up to look into his eyes. "There are not many well-known living force users. And you told me your real birthday." He says admitting that he knows. It had been an accident of sorts, Hux had not really expected to find anything about the force user's past.

But a quick search of the holo-net had automatically corrected Ren to Ben and there he was with pages and pages of stories from the Republic so called news sites. Most of it was dull drivel about the food and clothes the force user preferred spiced up with the occasional story about teenage bad behaviour. Hux had said nothing but restricted the search results available to those within the Order, aware that most of it was biased and unlikely to be true. Even so he didn't need others in the Order questioning his husband's loyalty. Hux had enjoyed seeing Kylo's baby holos though.

Kylo lifted his head and turned to look up at Hux confused but hopeful. "You do not seem upset at my betrayal."

At this Hux laughed softly and kissed him. "What betrayal? I know you intimately." Hux purred pulling Kylo up by his braces. "You're Snoke's loyal knight. You're loyal to the Order." He said leaning in close and kissing him again and again. Hux's hand grips Kylo's chin and holds him close and lowers his voice. "Most importantly you're loyal to me. I trust you Kylo."

Kylo rests his forehead against Hux's and closes his eyes. "Does that mean you will think about us having a child?"

"Of course."


	7. Impending Rain

In the end Hux can deny his husband nothing and they proceed to create a child with Supreme Leader Snoke's blessing. He recalls it had been awkward, standing in the black empty room talking to the strange abnormally large hologram of the Supreme Leader, requesting permission to start a family with his husband. Kylo had insisted on it though, concerned that Snoke might object to creating what might potentially be another force user.

Hux sat at the small kitchen table basking in the dim starlight staring at his data pad monitoring the small blob that was their child, and tried to feel a connection. It grew a little bigger every day, and he supposed that once it began to look more like a child it would feel more real to him. Hux assured himself that there was reason for the emptiness he felt inside. Perhaps it was that their child growing in a glass tube a terrible distance away on a hidden planet, made it harder to bond and feel like a parent.

Hux himself had come from one of these so called nurseries, only back then their techniques were not so advanced, with the Empire loath to spend on something they deemed so unnecessary. Why create what could be stolen or cloned? That was the Empire's belief. Hux had few memories of the woman who had birthed him, he had only met her a handful of times, she had been sweet and lovely but even so Hux was pleased that he and Kylo needed no such women to carry their child. Kylo was secretive and distrustful of outsiders and would not have trusted another to carry their precious future.

Hux sipped at his caff and thought about his future child, wondering if its hair would be dark or red, wondering which traits would win out. He thought of his own mother, the woman who had raised him as best she could on that rainy miserable planet. He liked to think she would be pleased with the life he had lead and that she would be pleased to hear of his marriage and excited to meet her grandchild if she was still around. He regretted that he had not been there for her death but knew she had loved him. More than his own father had.

Hux hummed to himself and wondered if Kylo might permit him to name the child after his mother. If their child was a girl. If not well. With another promotion and they would be permitted to try for a second child.

In his head, just for fun, Hux calculated how many ranks he would need to climb in order to have a dozen children, the number of children his uncle had fathered. He recalled his father's simmering jealousy. Remembered being called a defective son, when his father was the defective one. Married twice and only begetting one son and even then through artificial attempts. Hux meanwhile was perfectly healthy in this regard at least.

As he thinks of his father, more memories surface. He remembers the cold, the hunger and the beatings. He remembers his father's cruel words. He remembers their haste to get off Arkanis, his father closing the shuttle door behind them and abandoning so many, his cousins' tearful faces in the crowds their red hair standing out against the muddy rain. Hux's finger nails dig into his skin as his fingers curl into tight fists and he feels blood in his mouth. He shouldn't recall these memories. Reconditioning had wiped these nightmares away long ago.

When Kylo finds him in their quarters he is shaking, his cheeks streaked with silent tears and his caff cold. He does not expect Kylo to come to him and wipe his cheeks dry but his husband does unconcerned for his gloves. Kylo is surprisingly gentle even with his helmet and outerwear still on. It may be for the best. Hux despises being weak, and those doleful brown eyes would only ruin him further.

Kylo does not need to say a word but lifts Hux up in his strong arms, supporting him carefully under the hough of his legs and his back. Kylo's touch burns his cold body, rousing Hux's mind back from dark depths. Kylo carries him into their bedroom and lays him on their bed. Kylo adjusts the lights and crawls into bed behind him, spooning him in his arms. Kylo has been away on another of his missions and smells of sweat and earth and rain. Hux knows that the sheets will get dirty and he should hate it, but Kylo's strong arms are comforting.

"I will protect you and our child. You needn't fear the past." Kylo promises, his voice solemn, his grip around Hux's middle tight. The mask must have come off while Hux was distracted because Kylo is kissing his neck, his lips soft and comforting. Here in his arms Hux can breathe again.


	8. Expectant fathers

Over the next few cycles, Kylo made sure to keep a close eye on his husband, anxious Hux's mind might betray him again. Kylo had been teaching Hux to strengthen his mind, to protect himself now Leader Snoke had taken an interest in the Colonel's designs.

Kylo had not expected this training to remind Hux of his depressing childhood. It had been an oversight on his part. Having seen into Hux's mind and his past it was not something that could be helped. Hux's mind was strong. Strong enough to overcome the reconditioning program. He didn't need Kylo's help to carry those memories. A few more training sessions and he would be able to hold his own against force users. Which was important given how Snoke loved to break into people's minds and delve into their secrets.

In addition to their force training, and his regular duties, Hux had been busy already starting to prepare for their youngling, reading as many guides on child rearing as possible and making Kylo look at them as well. To Kylo's pleasant surprise the First Order cares greatly about children, providing new parents with mandatory paternity leave and various assistance from free formula to free childcare.

Maybe it is the promise of children, that makes Hux softer, or maybe it is the time spent apart that makes Kylo yearn for their warm marital bed. Either way Kylo finds himself spending as much time as possible with his husband, Hux's previous annoyances forgotten.

Now that he understood the First Order, he can see how Hux had merely been looking out for him, not wishing him to fall foul of regulations. The First Order is strict but not uncaring.

Lying together on their sofa, entwined closely, back to back, Kylo can feel Hux's heartbeat, warm and steady. Today's their rest day and they have done very little besides snuggle close to each other and watch holo-dramas. Closing his eyes Kylo can sense him through the force, can feel how much he is adored by Hux. Work obsessed Hux who has left his datapad in their bedroom on silent and not sneaked off to check it.

He can sense another presence in the force, a being reaching out to him, their child, growing strong. He'll be powerful one day but more importantly he'll be loved. Kylo will make sure that the failures of his parents will not be repeated. They will ensure their child is loved and not left alone with only droids for company. Kylo smiles and sends his child thoughts of love and happiness.

Kylo had spoken with Snoke at great length, and while it may not be easy, it had been decided that Kylo would be allowed to continue his training while also raising his child. He had of course talked to Hux as well, who was supportive of Kylo staying at home with their child.

Kylo had meditated a lot about this decision, aware that it would hinder his training. Snoke had promised him that one day he would be Master of the knights Of Ren, something Kylo had wanted desperately since he had become Snoke's pupil. His marriage had altered his desires. Soon he would have to delegate tasks to his brother knights and rely on them more, unable to leave his child to take on dangerous missions unless absolutely necessary. There was a lot he could still do though and he was thankful he would not need to relinquish his title completely.

It was a sacrifice that he was willing to make however. A baby would strengthen his connection to the First Order and his husband. He would have a proper family and none would be able to question his loyalty. They would ground him firmly in the dark side, for the light did not permit such attachments. Were Ben still alive he would be alone, ignored by his so called family. Kylo Ren had his knights, Snoke as well as Hux and the child. He was lucky.

Kylo had also reflected also his past. His father had been the one to stay home with him, and while Ben had adored him, he had resented his mother who was never around. He and Hux would get that right, he would make sure Hux made time for their baby and was not some distant figure recognised from holos. To only put their work first would not be fair to the child.

"You're quiet." Hux hummed turning and pressing his lips to Kylo's cheek. Hux's lips are red from their kissing. "Don't vex yourself unnecessarily." Hus says leaning against Kylo's chest, his dogtags pressing into Kylo's chest the metal warm on his skin. When they're close like this, Kylo could almost believe Hux was a mind reader. No one has ever known him so well or made him feel so comfortable. "It's getting late, I'll warm you some soup." Hux says getting up onto his knees and rolling up his shirtsleeves.

Kylo groans and drags Hux back down onto the sofa, wrapping his arms tightly around his slim waist. "Not yet."


	9. Purple Wine

It was meant to be a quick meeting with their medic, a formal status report on the development of their future child.

Not that Hux had thought such a meeting really necessary, given that he kept excellent track of the baby's vitals, with updates sent directly to his datapad approximately every 15 minutes. Kylo meanwhile boasted often of some strange force connection strengthening already between him and their child, assuring Hux and Snoke of the unborn force users potential. Hux had been keen however to obtain a better quality hologram of their unborn child, one that he could display at his work desk and show off to his colleagues.

It was safe to say that they were not expecting a surprise at this meeting, as they were almost halfway into the pregnancy. But surprise there is. Hux remembers being told that the pods are implanted with three to four embryos to increase the change of success. It seems that this also increases the change of multiple children.

Twins to be specific. A girl and a boy.

It is a wonderful surprise. Kylo says it is the will of the force and wears a ridiculous grin the rest of the day. Not that Hux minds even if he does tune out half the mumbo jumbo that Kylo sprouts about one twin hiding the presence of the other. Hux lets Kylo talk as he fusses about their quarters making sure that they have supplies enough for two babies and orders a duplicate set of everything.

Hux has found a happy Kylo makes for a happy home. Aware that like the weather on Arkanis, Kylo's mood can suddenly change for the worse. And although Hux would rather die than tell him, Kylo's smiles are like the Arkanis sunshine although thankfully more frequent.

His husband has been sweet of late, something Hux savours given their previous separation due to work. Hux did not mind a little time apart, for it allowed him to concentrate on his important work projects, but secretly hated coming back to empty cold quarters. All those months apart had been achingly lonely. Not that he dared complain to supreme leader Snoke who saw fit to keep them apart.

Reheating food from the canteen could never compare to Kylo's homemade dinners. Being apart had reminded Hux of before when he had lived by himself. At the time he had appreciated his freedom, free from annoying co-workers and his oppressive father. He had enjoyed curling up alone with tea and a Holojournal. But that seemed so long ago, now their bed seemed overly large without Kylo beside him stealing the covers. That Kylo had been too far away and too busy for holocalls had made that ache inside him that much worse.

Of course he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. With supreme leader Snoke deeming it best for Kylo to make his permanent home on the same ship as Hux in order to raise their children together. Hux didn't really understand how much more special attention a force baby required compared to a normal child. But he understood Kylo's dislike of nanny droids almost as much as he liked the idea of Kylo staying home and raising their children. Hux had even contemplated buying Kylo a set of pearls.

Others might think Kylo a violent aggressive brute and worry about him looking after children. General Corlan in particular had called Hux into her office and asked him if he thought their plan wise, her concern clear on her face. Clearly she expects his husband to be abusive like Hux's father. Hux resists the urge to clench his fists or stab her with one of his blades. Any action would be misinterpreted anyway. He hates that she thinks badly of Kylo, hates that she thinks him that weak and pitiful. Her objections come too late anyway. Their children are already on their way.

But only Hux gets to see Kylo's big heart, his lonely soul. Only Hux gets to see behind the mask. Only Hux knows his desperate need to be loved. Kylo may be a little unstable, and has a higher kill count than most people's spouses. But he didn't do those things for fun but because it was required. He's a warrior. A protector of the First Order. Not some insane murder.

The rest of the ship may murmur about Kylo's infrequent violent outbursts and damages. But in private Kylo is more likely to withdraw into himself and cry under the covers. Even when Kylo is his most upset he keeps true to his word and keeps his hands off Hux, storming off to the gym to let of steam with the training droids.

Kylo feels things deeply thanks to his connection with the force. He is so powerful, he could destroy the ship and kill them all if he were not careful. But Kylo tries so hard to keep his emotions and his power in check. Even when he explodes he does so carefully. Kylo is not like Vader. His violence is always upon the ship and never upon anyone, not even Hux or a lowly trooper. Kylo never damages anything of vital importance, nothing necessary for the daily function of the ship and nothing belonging to Hux. The worst Kylo has done is chip a mug while washing up or use the force to bring Hux close and kiss him.

Hux had shaken his head and told General Corlan he had no concerns about his husband and neither should she. Of course she had not believed him, and invited herself to dinner giving them only a cycle's notice. Not that they needed it.

General Corlan insists it is just a dinner not an inspection, but Hux can tell from a glance that their neat orderly quarters have passed judgement with top marks. Kylo's cooking was marvellous if a little showy, with spicy exotic recipes from Kylo's past travels filling the small table. Paired with a bottle of wine from Brendol's private collection, the dinner is Kylo's best yet, warm and filling. Hux hopes Kylo will still find the time to cook like that even with twin babies.

Their small talk is awkward, with Hux and Kylo unused to company, save for each other, or Phasma who is hardly civilised like General Corlan. Hux mainly talks about work and his projects, the ones which aren't classified. While Kylo is quiet, unused to being seem without his mask on. Snoke encouraged this secrecy, seemingly unconcerned for Kylo's wellbeing. As the courses pass however Kylo warms up, revealing his charming funny side. Over all they manage to win over General Corlan, not that her opinion matters much when they have Supreme Leader Snoke behind them.

At the end of the evening she had slapped Hux on the shoulder and smiled at him as he showed her the door.

"You know I must admit, I worried I'd made a terrible mistake when I called you into my office. You were a confirmed bachelor. But you know I think you two are actually my best pairing yet. Hidden beneath that mask is a fine husband. I'm certain you will make wonderful fathers, Master Ren especially." She says quietly, intending her words for Hux ears only. He closes the door behind her and returns to where Kylo sits sprawled out on the sofa, his head leaning back and his lips stained purple from the wine.

Hux rests a knee on the sofa and cups the back of Kylo's head, bringing his head up. Kylo is relaxed for once and Hux takes the opportunity to press a soft lingering kiss against his cheek.

"Come to bed darling?" He asks wanting nothing more than to remove the new uniform that has been specifically made for Kylo's thick muscular frame. Hux stares into Kylo's


	10. Spring blossoms

Klyo had not expected Hux to accompany him planet-side to retrieve their precious younglings, but was pleased when Hux announced he had been given permission to do so. Kylo had been so pleased in fact, he had promptly flung himself on Hux and covered him in happy kisses, Hux had laughed but not at him and called him an overgrown puppy.

The journey was meant to be simple, with a small transport and a pilot to take them there and bring them home again. Kylo would have preferred to pilot the ship himself, but Hux insisted that he'd be too distracted by the babies to want to fly them anywhere. It was not a long journey but it was, their first trip together as a married couple. Kylo realised with a pang that they had never taken the time to leave the ship and go on shore leave together, their schedules often conflicting and when they did have time together they mainly spent them in their quarters.

Kylo quickly learnt that Hux did not travel well, his shoulders tight and grip his Kylo's gloved hand tighter as the small transport ship jousted them about. One on land Hux had gotten dizzy from the planet's gravity. But any suffering was worth it in the end when they were given white coats and lead to a small room to meet the twins.

Two tiny, precious angels with little tufts of bright red hair, wrapped in grey first order issue blankets. Kylo adores upon first sight them more than he thought possible. He was given their daughter to hold first, while Hux holds their son. After much arguing Kylo and Hux settled on traditional Arkanis' names Millicent and Valiant, names that would work well for a future First Order officer or even a knight of Ren. They sit for what seems hours, simply holding the sleeping babes and adoring their every small move. Many holos are taken of the four of them by an overexcited medic and the babies are fed and tucked into a hover-pram before they head back towards the transport and home.

On the journey back Hux is quiet, his eyes puffy from joyful tears.

For once the universe feels right to Kylo, his place here beside his husband and their sleeping children.

The static buzz of a holo call interrupts the sleepy peacefulness and startles the twins awake.

"I expected your report hours ago Ren." Snarls Supreme Leader Snoke his face revolting even in the tiny blue projection. "I want a report on the twins' current status."

The twins begin to cry in confusion. Hux moves their pram out of view and tries to rock them back to sleep.

Kylo nods and bows his head. "Apologies master. The twins are strong and healthy."

"Good, good." Hums Snoke in reply, one hand reaching out to Kylo. "How soon until their basic training is complete?"

"Basic training? Master they are too young for training yet. They are only a few hours old. It will be years yet!" Kylo said confused and concerned.

"Years?" Thunders Snoke angrily. "That is far too long!

Hux returns to Kylo's side and puts a hand on Kylo's elbow.

"It has already been agreed Supreme Leader." Hux says calmly. "You have signed the contract and given your permission. Kylo and I have five years to raise them as we see fit, with no interference until the children's first assessment of their powers. It would be a waste of resource and credits to go back on your word now. Who knows what powers these children may have one day? What they will accomplish given time. I urge you not to change your mind now."

The hologram is still for several moments, and Kylo begins to worry that it is broken. But then the figure sighs. "Your mate speaks wise words. I will leave you to get acquainted with the young force users. But make sure you keep me updated on their progress. " He says pointing at Kylo. He turns his head suddenly and stares at Hux. "As for you, you have the makings of a General with that silver tongue."


	11. Yet to come

_I was going to end things on the last chapter but I thought about it and that ending is maybe too sudden. Also I've been struggling with keeping everything in the past tense (I don't know what I was thinking)._

* * *

It does not take Hux long to straighten things out with the supreme leader Snoke. By the time the twins are settled and sleeping peacefully in their cots in their small nursery, both he and Kylo are less rattled.

Kylo silently watches as Hux punches a large stuffed toy rabbit in the stomach. It taken him several trips to several different planets, to create the perfect nursery, but it was better Hux hit the bunny than the walls. The twins had plenty of toys to play with anyway.

"What an idiot!" He huffs quietly, letting out his concealed frustration on the plush toy. "I always thought he was some strange sort of alien creature. Imagine thinking our babies would be ready to fight already. They're not clones." Hux starts to pull on its ears.

At that Kylo takes mercy on the bunny and pulls it carefully from Hux's grasp, putting it back on the shelf, next to its bunny twin. He says nothing, aware that all Hux wants is to rant and be listened to.

Hux ran his hand over his slicked back hair. "Stars. And I thought my father was pushy. He at least waited until I was seven to start my training."

Kylo sighs and wraps his arms around Hux cradling him in his arms. "You did wonderfully. Snoke really listened to you. I think he was very impressed with your words."

"You think so?" Hux asks wrapping his arms around Kylo's middle. "Do you think he meant what he said about being General one day?" He asks his fingers fidgeting with the various fastenings of Kylo's shirt.

"Mmhh." Kylo agrees kissing the top of Hux's head. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the youngest General in the First Order."

"Stars Kylo." Hux says knees giving out at those words. He leans against Kylo's strong chest and grabs fistfuls of dark fabric. "Save that kind of talk for the bedroom." He says glancing at their sleeping angels, concerned that they might wake at any moment.

"Yes dear." Kylo agrees, his tone light and teasing. He glances at the Chronometer and yawns. "Speaking of bed. I read that we should be sleeping when the babies are sleeping."

"That doesn't sound right." Hux pouts. "Surely we should watch them sleep in case they need anything?"

Kylo fights back a laugh. Hux has barely torn his eyes away from their children for a moment. "Millie and Vallie will be fine. Should they need anything, I will know, the force will tell me." Kylo promises.

Hux turns in his arms and tilts his chin up. "What did you call our babies?" He asks glaring at Kylo. "Did you trick me into giving them ridiculous matching names?" Hux growls breaking from Kylo's hold, taking care not to raise his voice too much.

They both glance over to the corner where the babies are sleeping peacefully.

Kylo presses a soft kiss to his lips, silencing him before they start fighting properly. "I think their names suit them Armie. The next of the Hux line. They will carry on our legacy."


End file.
